As known, modern turbine engines for aircrafts are efficient, although bulky, thereby increasing substantially the difficulty for mounting them on such aircrafts. Such a mounting difficulty is made worse due to the monobloc structure of such turbine engines. As a result, such a mounting operation is frequently to be associated with significant modifications and adaptations of the structure of said aircrafts and including of the airfoil of the engines.
However, such modifications and adaptations might not be desirable, for instance for technical matters and obvious cost reasons.
The present invention aims at solving such a drawback and more specifically, at making mounting such turbine engines on an aircraft easier.